Vampires, Humans and Machetes
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Tsukune Aono. A normal human boy whose secret is immediately known in Yokai Academy. What happens when he blurts out he is a human in the class room? FIND OUT! :D Rated M for Blood, gore, death and awesomeness. May or may not do lemons
1. They find out

**Hello guys! Here is another story that I wanted to do! :D I hope you enjoy it cause I will! MWAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Tsukune Aono. Just a normal 16 year old boy. Was riding the school bus to his new school, Yokai academy. He was one of the two people riding the bus. Tsukune was sitting in the front seat closest to the door while the other man/boy was sitting all the way in the back. Tsukune couldnt tell if he was a man or a boy because the guy had a hockey mask covering his face. The man in question wore jeans, a t-shirt with a leather jacket that wasnt zipped up. He also wore leather gloves, and had a sword or some kind of blade sitting inside of a slot in the back pack he had next to him. The man was looking out the window, staring out at the scenery with his dark purple eyes.

The bus entered the tunnel and Tsukune who was on the phone at the time with his cousin, lost the signal.

"Damn technology. I swear, one day its terrible connections and the next time, it goes back in time and tries to kill Sarah Connor."

The bus driver chuckled at the kid and stopped the bus once they reached their designation.

"Hey Kid. Be careful. This school is quite scary. I hope you can survive..."

The man with the mask exited the bus and walked past Tsukune. The bus driver shut the door and drove off.

"Survive? What the hell does he mean by that?"

Tsukune sighed and began to walk to his school through the forest. The forest looked like something from sleepy hollow. The trees were lifeless, there was skeletons laying all around, there was pumpkins in the trees, crows with evil red eyes, bats that had abnormally long fangs. It was like Halloween here. Tsukune shuddered at the creepiness of the forest and kept on walking. He began to hear creaking and it was getting closer. He stopped and looked around but couldnt see anything so he began to speed up. He was frightened!

The creaking got louder and louder and Tsukune ran faster and faster. Of course, Tsukune couldnt outrun it for long.

WHAM!

Tsukune was sent flying into a tree, the wood splintering as his back smacked it. His back immediately began to bruise from the impact. Tsukune groaned and rubbed his head, trying to get back to reality as he was dizzy. He looked up and saw a pink haired girl. Her hair was long, bright pink and she had beautiful green eyes. She was a beautiful girl. Tsukune got up from his spot and stumbled over to her.

"Oh, im so sorry. I didnt see you there."

"Its alright..." Tsukune groaned out.

"Are you hurt?"

"Yea, but ill be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. My name is Tsukune Aono. It is nice to meet you."

"I am Moka Akashiya and its nice to meet you too." Moka looked at Tsukunes face and noticed he was bleeding. "You... smell good."

"I... Um... huh?"

"You smell delicious and I cannot help myself." Moka grabbed Tsukune by his shirt and pulled him to her. Tsukune groaned in pain and tried to get away, but couldnt get away for some reason. "I am sorry, but you see... I am a vampire." She bit down on his neck, and immediately began to drink his blood. He squirmed in her grasp, and when she let go, he scooted back a few feet away.

"What the hell?! You just bit me!"

"I am a vampire... I said that didnt I?"

"There are no such things as vampires. What the hell!"

"Yes there are! We are monsters like everyone else."

"Monsters?! Monsters dont exist either!"

"Of course they do silly!"

"No, they dont. I am human like everyone else and like you. Stay away from me!"

Tsukune grabbed his back and sprinted away from the pink haired beauty, a look of shock and fear on his face. A random stranger bit him! Then she claims she is a vampire! What else is he supposed to think? That monsters are real?! Tsukune ran into his class room, collapsing in the chair. He had his hand on his neck the whole time, then pulled It away to reveal not even a trace of blood.

_'The hell... she bit me though...' _Tsukune thought. His thought process ended as the teacher entered.

"Hello Students and welcome to Yokai Academy! My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I will be your homeroom teacher! As you all know, this school is unique. Its a school specifically for monsters."

With that Tsukune fell out of his seat. He raised his hand.

"You are joking right?"

The teacher looked at him incredulously. "I dont understand mister... Tsukune Aono."

"Monsters dont exist. Just this morning I was bit by a person claiming to be a vampire. What the hell side show is this?"

The students all around him turned their head towards Tsukune.

"Is he for real?" Said a few people.

"What are you implying Tsukune?"

"I am saying that you people are insane, and im clearly not in the right school for me. I dont deal with crazy people."

Tsukune grabbed his back pack and got up, ready to leave when a student got up and pinned him to the wall.

"I knew I was smelling a human. I think its time we see what human tastes like!"

The man began to transform to his orc form, when the door was opened. They all turned their attention. There was two people. A pink haired girl, Moka, and the hockey masked person from the bus. The hockey mask was the first to move, making his approach towards Tsukune and the other guy. Tsukune was scared shitless, as he was watching the man before him begin to transform. The shoulders were changing and his tongue was long! Tsukune really was in a world of monsters!

The man turned to the man who towered above him. As Saizou was only six foot, the man before him was a staggering seven.

"What do you want? Can't you see im busy doing the job of killing the human?"

The hockey masked man tilted his head towards Tsukune, eying him for a moment, then looking back at Saizou.

"Dont hurt him!" Moka said running over. The hockey masked man grabbed Saizou by the shoulder, and stood there for a few seconds, before throwing him clear across the room and through the wall. The man with the hockey mask sat down in front of Tsukune, taking the machete out and impaling it on the wall to his left, which was inbetween two windows. The machete was a clear reminder to everyone, what he can do.

Moka ran over to Tsukune and looked at him.

"Are you hurt?"

"I am fine... but... I dont know if I belong here..."

"Why not?"

"Didnt you know... I am a human..."

"That isnt possible Tsukune." The teacher interjected. "Humans cannot get in here."

"Well I assure you, I am 100% human, and I should leave."

"Well, that isnt also possible for another month. The bus doesnt come back for another month."

"What?! You mean im stuck here... with a bunch of monsters who could snap me like a twig?"

"I am afraid so Tsukune..."

Tsukune began to shake in fear, hiding in his arms when Moka smiled.

"I can protect you!" She said energetic. "After all, you are my first friend... at least I want you to be."

Tsukune stopped shaking and smiled back at her. "I would love to be..."

* * *

**Read. Review. Just go away**


	2. The bully versus the mask

**Hello again and here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy this story as I am. There will be more fighting and I do not 100% know if im doing Kurumu and Mizore. I hate Yukari with a passion and I may do Ruby but I dont know. I just wanted to let you know that this story is fun for me and that imma make it fun for you hopefully. Anyways, enjoy. **

* * *

The day continued normally, without any interruptions. I mean Tsukune got some weird looks. Like looks that wanted him dead, but no one acted upon them. It was time for the school day to end as this week was just orientation. Tsukune and Moka were currently taking their time to eat their lunch and have some idle chitchat. Tsukune was having a delicious grilled cheese sandwich and Moka was having Tomato soup.

"So a vampire huh... You dont look like a scary vampire..."

"Well, you see the Rosary on my chest."

"Yea..."

"Well, if this were to be removed, a scary and super powerful vampire would come out. I would change."

"So this limits your powers?"

"Yes, my mother gave it to me..."

"Why?"

"Well, she wanted me to live in the human world. She wants to live peacefully with the humans..."

"Is it really that bad living with us?"

"Well, yes. When I went to middle school, all the kids used to pick on me because I was different. I never made any friends and you are my first friend. I... I am so grateful to have you as my friend Tsukune. You seem nice."

"You seem nice too Moka, though your inner self sounds really scary."

"She is scary, but im sure you guys could become friends."

"Lets just put off on us meeting for a while... im still getting used to this world."

Moka nodded and took another sip, before she froze instantly. There pinning Tsukune against the pillar was Saizou.

"Hey sexy. I can see you are hanging with this lowly human... how about you and I do something later after I kill this vermin?"

"NO!" Moka pushed Saizou into the vending machines. "I am friends with only nice people."

Moka and Tsukune walked off into the forest together, getting away from Saizou and to explore the land. There has to be something beautiful right?

Saizou rubbed his mouth as he tasted some blood and began to follow the couple. Walking from the shadows was the man with the hockey mask... he followed as well.

Tsukune and Moka stopped at the bus stop, looking out at the ocean.

"I have to admit, even though the ocean isnt blue here, its beautiful." Tsukune said.

"I agree... I like the color red."

"As do I. Crimson in fact... blood colored."

"I love blood."

Tsukune signed and tilted his head. "Go ahead."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yea I am sure. I dont see a problem with it. You are my friend."

Moka smiled at him with tears in her eyes, and approached his throat with her fangs...

"Pushing me wasnt very nice." Saizou said from behind them. "I guess both of you are going to die. A human and a human harborer."

"Leave Tsukune alone!" Moka said, holding her arms out to protect Tsukune.

Saizou laughed and began to transform, turning into his orc form.

"I am going to enjoy this." Saizou began to run forward as he took a step, but a twig snapping caught his attention. Above him was the man with the hockey mask. He stood on top of the cliff, eying Saizou. "YOU! I get to kill all three of you?! This will be great! My reputation will sky rocket!"

The hockey mask guy jumped from the cliff, landing on his feet with a loud thud.

"Take the first shot." Saizou taunted.

The masked man spartan kicked Saizou, though Saizou blocked. However, even when he blocked the kick, Saizou felt the full force of the kick, being sent flying into the tunnel ceiling. He landed with a few pieces of rubble falling.

"Ow... that fucking hurt you piece of shit! Im going to kill you!" Saizou ran at the man and began to deliver punch after punch. The man said nothing, nor made any noise, but just kept getting beaten. The punches were looking like it would break bones, but no sounds except thuds for each punch was heard. Saizou then uppercutted the man, sending him flying onto the ground a few feet away. The man began to get up. "What the hell is this?!"

The man began to approach Saizou, his pace slow and menacing.

"Tsukune... that man... he is going to die fighting this orc... I wish there was someway I could help."

Tsukune looked around for a weapon but couldnt find any

The man with the hockey masked was then pinned under a falling tree, and laid lifeless.

"HA! Thats what you get you piece of shit!"

Saizou turned his attention to Tsukune, smiling. He began to crack his knuckles then leaped over. He picked Tsukune up grinning.

"Any last words before I devour you?"

"Yea... you have a face only a mother could love." Tsukune head butted Saizou, forcing him to drop Tsukune, but giving Tsukune a major headache. Tsukune stumbled a bit and Moka caught him.

"Tsukune... run... ill hold him off."

"I cannot do that. Even if im human, I can defend you."

Saizou punched Tsukune into the tunnel wall, then picked him up and tossed him to the ground infront of Moka.

"I am going to make this slow!"

Tsukune looked up at Moka with a smile.

"How about you... run?" Tsukune said with a weak voice. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Even for a vampire, you are my best friend and the bestest friend ive ever had... I am sorry it ended this way."

Tsukune passed out and his hand began to fall, but it snagged on the Rosary. The Rosary clinked off and Moka looked shocked.

"My Rosary... he pulled it off..." Then the change...

Pink hair turned white, green eyes turned crimson red, and her "assets" grew three sizes. The aura around her was deadly and scary, instantly freezing Saizou.

"What the hell... The rumors are true... Moka Akashiya is a S-class super monster! A vampire!"

Moka yawned and smiled. "That is correct... and its time you learned your place."

She began to round house kick, but was stopped when she heard a thud. Tsukune woke up, and noticed it too. The tree pinning the man with the mask was thrown to the side and he began to get up.

"Why doesnt he die?!"

The man with the mask began to approach Moka and Saizou, looking at Saizou.

Moka smirked.

"He hurt Tsukune. He is mine."

The man with the mask turned his attention towards Moka, who then spartan kicked Saizou into the wall.

"Learn your place."

Saizou was delirious and dizzy from that outstanding attack. "Will do ma'am"

However, the masked man took out his machete and approached the downed Saizou.

"What are you doing?!" Tsukune yelled. "He is down. Dont kill him!"

The man with the mask turned his attention towards Tsukune, then back at Saizou... He was thinking. The man with the mask turned around and walked back into the forest, disappearing once more.

Tsukune got up and looked at the new Moka. He rubbed his eyes and wobbled a bit on his legs.

_'Is that... the vampire Moka... she is so pretty.'_

Tsukune fell onto his back, and passed out from the injuries, while Moka picked him up and carried him back to school...

_'That man with the mask... he intrigues me.' _Moka thought as she carried Tsukune.

* * *

**Read. Review. Go away**


	3. AN

**Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know about my future and what my plan is for the current fics.**

**Ok so, currently I have one more story for Rosario thats percolating in my mind. Tsukune is a Martial artist who learns Muay Boran. Its a Martial Art from Thailand that I think is really cool. Its a Martial Art that uses the knees, elbows and headbutting to basically take down your opponet. Muay Thai is the descendant of Muay Boran. I will have Tsukune only use this martial art when he has to, otherwise he will run away. This martial art can be VERY lethal with the elbows and knees to the face and body, so I will be having alot of death.**

**Anyways my plan:**

**I will be finishing up the Rosario fic: Vampires, Humans and Machetes or whatever the story is called xD**

**then I will most likely do either A. A sequel to the Icy nightmare B. If Iron Man 3 comes out soon on DvD/Blu-ray, ill do a sequel to Iron Tsukune. C. Do the Werewolves vs Vampires vs Perseus. or D. Do the martial artist Tsukune one.**

**I do not know what ill do, it all depends. I am moving Saturday to live with my father so my living situation will be changing a bit, but I think ill be able to reliably bring you guys the stories.**

**I would actually love for you guys to tell me whatcha want :P**

**I will be honest, but im taking a break from the demon host for a while. I lost all creative thoughts with that story... I am just not sure where Im goign to take it. :(**


End file.
